Stanger
by Jamie32angel
Summary: What happens when a certain blonde finds out a secret about a certain purple-head will she be able to keep it?and why does she keep hearing voices in her head?What are thay telling her?  My first story please help me and please review
1. All you have to do is act

Jamie: this my first story this is going to be fun

Rima: Yeah right...T.T...your story probably sucks

Jamie: Your just mad cause you get paired with Na-

Rima: DON'T SAY HIS NAME HE'LL HERE YOU O.O

Jamie: -gihiko?

Nagihiko: you called

Rima: -_-' no

It was a normal day in the royal garden. The sun was shining and everything was perfect. Except for poor Rima her mother had forgot to pick her up again so she had to walk home.

Rima pov

I wished my parents would stop fighting I hate it when they fight. My mom is probably at home yelling with my father. Just then I heard a scream coming from in front of me. There was a man running out an alley way screaming. He ran across the street and slipped and fell and turned around to face whatever he was scared of and crawled backwards into another alley. I saw another man on the roof but a glimpse of purple hair caught me by surprise. He jumped down off of the roof and landed on his feet and sprinted to fast for the human eye to see into the alley. It was silent at first but then it was broken by a blood curdling scream. I dropped my bag and ran towards the sound when I saw Nagihiko cover the man's eyes. His eyes were the deepest red I ever seen and the fact it was the afternoon and they glowed it creep me out even more. I was more when I saw him bite down and snap his neck. As soon s I saw a red drop I felt myself drop. He looked up then his eyes widen when he saw me there. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I blubbered and gasped for air. I felt my throat tighten. He stared at me blubber."R-Rima" Nagihiko said his voice hoarse. He stepped towards me I moved back.

"Stay away..." my voice faltered. The blood from the man reeking from every step he took ."Look Rima you weren't suppose to see that, I understand you are scared but you need to leave quickly please."He said ." I need to go get my-"Before I was able to finish I felt the wind rush by me and he was gone and he reappeared with my bag in his hand he shoved it to me almost knocking me off my balance. KusuKusu flew to my side slowly reliving all the events in my mind she hide herself in my hair. I heard her breathing stop. I took my bag and ran home. When I got home I heard yelling and screaming I ran to my room and locked the door Kusukusu broke down and cried and I went to the bathroom to vomit. I cried myself to sleep not even bothering to change that night I fell asleep on the floor. I heard a voice whispering my name as I walked around this huge castle. I walked towards a big stone in the middle and the voice got louder and more urgent as I was about to touch it yelled death and threw me back. I sat up really quickly in a cold sweat from last night's dream. I rubbed my temples and looked at Kusukusu sleeping soundly.I picked her up slowly and put her in her egg. I then changed clothes into a yellow strapless dress with black leggings and yellow circle hanging earrings accompanied by some flats. I put my hair in a pony tail but let two strand of hair out on the sides and called Amu."Hello Rima" Amu answered."Where are you everyone is at my house" My heart stopped that means he would be there to. I pulled myself together as I answered."Oh sorry I sleep in do you think you can give me a ride "I laughed half heartedly."Sure be there in 5."She said and hung up. I closed my phone and gently shook Kusukusu awake. "Kusukusu wake up we are going to Amu's house today."I said softly. "Is h-h-he going to be there" Kusukusu asked. I put my head down."Rima no" Kuskusu yelled. "Kusukusu we have to or they will think something is wrong"I said" Something is wrong he is wrong Rima you have be lying to say you weren't scared too" Kusukusu yelled again."I am scared but he can't do anything there would be to many witness kusukusu" I said."All you have to do is act kususkusu" She nodded and sighed fine.

Amu picked us up and we headed off to her house the words of my dream still ringing clear in my ear. _Rima can you hear me? I'm here to put you out of your misery.I love your voice just sing with me._I started looking around shocked and scared to the point where I'm held on to me.I'm guessing she heard it too what hell is going on?"Rima whats wrong"Amu asked I shook my head._'Who are you'_I wondered I got no reply but the silient wind blowing in my face._Yep I'm acting alright._

Jamie: First chapter tell me what you think

Rima: and I was right I you suck

Jamie: D Oh really

Rima: Oh uh wait I'm-

Jamie: Oh Nagihiko!

Nagihiko: Yes

Rima: D: your mean Jami-chan


	2. Dark questions

**Jamie: ugh my head hurts**

**Rima: why because of pairing me with Nagihiko?**

**Jamie: nope I am happy about that it's just I have a lot of stories to publish...**

**Rima: Really ...*evil smirk***

**Jamie: No...**

**Garra: Hi**

**Jamie: o . o wrong anime garra I will make you soon though okay**

**Garra: Aww okay **

**Rima: well that was weird**

**-Rima pov **

We finally arrived at Amu's house. I got out of the car and started to knock when the door was opened to a very pissed looking Utau. "Where have you been we were about to start without you!"Utau said."Start what?" I asked. She pulled me inside and I saw Yaya singing sugar baby. I sat in corner not bothering to look any of them in the eye. I looked at my hands and blinked. Kusukusu sat on my lap in deep thought. I heard a male voice call my name." Stop sulking."Nagihiko said sounding eerily close. I looked up to see him staring down at me. His teeth barred watching my every move other than that he seemed normal but I knew better."Thanks captain obvious I feel much better." I grumbled sarcastically. He sighed and kneeled down."Look I'm sorry I have just been a little stressed that is all" He said. "You have no idea I had the weirdest dream" I grumbled."At least your able to sleep whenever I close my eyes all I see is darkness."He laughed half heartedly. I could not help but crack a smile. How I ever managed to fight with him all those years I will never know but for right now we were friends and I plan to keep it that way seeing as he can easily snap me with just a touch. We laughed almost all night about Kusukusu, rhythm, and Temari. One question kept popping up in my mind though. _'What exactly is he?' I thought ._Silence consumed the rest of our conversation.

When we heard Yaya screaming in the other room we ran but I was not fast enough so Nagihiko grabbed my hand and raced towards the door. We found Yaya passed out on the floor. A shadow caught my eye and I looked up."Rima Mashiro you have threatened us for the last time stay away from us or I'll kill her!"It said and disappeared. My head started hurting as my vision blurred instead of Yaya it was replaced by a door in front of me. Someone banging on the door screaming as the door got closer I yelled no and it stopped and the door open to see a shadow of a man but it was too bright to see his face and just like that with the blink of an eye he was gone along with the door. My vision was back and leaned over Yaya. Her face was contorted in pain. She did not look like she would wake up anytime soon.

Nagihiko pov

Rima tried her best to hold back the tears she suddenly yelled no. It like she was seeing but she wasn't seeing me her eyes looked distant. She leaned over Yaya and a tear slid down her cheek. I listened to her as she sobbed and understood her enough to understand that she wanted to be left alone for a few minutes. I was not about to give up that easy though. I hugged her and lead her out of the room. Amu was too busy worrying about Yaya to say anything about us. Thank god because if she did she would teasing me and Rima all day. I sat her down on the couch. "Shh its okay now tell me what happened?" I asked. She explained to me fully what happened without leaving out a single detail. She then looked up at me I guess expecting some weird reaction to show up on my face. I just stared at her. She glanced into my eyes and looked down."Why did you not tell me this earlier?"I asked

"Are you kidding me I was to scared of you to even go near you" She said cringing.

I stiffened as she tilted her neck and began to scratch the back of her neck.

"Don't do that." I said stiffly. She glanced at me and noticed how stiff I was.

"You...you were thinking of eating me!"Her eyes widen an tears formed in her eyes

I glared at her."No."I said stiffly "It's just when you turn your neck I smell you"

"Oh" She responded blushing. I chuckled at her little accusation.  
She glared at me." Shut it you."She muttered. I stifled a laugh."Oi you to seem to be hitting it off" Kukai said out of nowhere. I glanced at him with a warning look._' Don't show her anything '_ I glared at him. He shook his head dismissively waving off my warning."Hey Utau are little shrimp is in _love_."He yelled. He can tell people's emotions just from a look. Rima hit him upside the head."I wouldn't dare fall in love with the enemy!"She yelled. I cringed at the sheer volume of her voice. I wish I could just disappear right then cause I don't know why but those words cut me and it hurt. A look of shock first crossed my faced but I covered it up."Shrimp just keep walking." I snarled. A smile crossed my face as I watched her face twist up in anger. "What are you a _**Monster**_?"She screamed. I had enough my smile dropped. I hate her I will never love her. She had not notice I tried my _**HARDEST **_to be _**NICE**_ and _**COMFORT**_ her. Obviously she didn't appreciate that. I pushed myself up off the couch. I went in to other room not even wanting to look at Rima. Her eyes showed pain but her face determination and I was determined to get the hell away from her. Yep my life is just a dream isn't it.

I hated it. I hated it all I thought i finally found a friend to share my secret with but I was wrong. It made me feel sick and mad at how easily she can say she hates me. Well we don't ever have to worry about this again do we Rima.

After all you hate me don't you? You hate me so much you let me hug you.

You hate me so much that you let me comfort you.

That isn't hate Rima its love but I am pretty sure you wouldn't know since your parents fight all the time. I am not here to hurt you, I am here to care.

You don't want anybody to see you hurt or broken and scared. Ms. Ice Queen when will give up. I am going to make you fall for me though love is not all pain.

**Jamie: Yay second chapter up**

**Rima: What ever**

**Nagihiko:...Rima why can't you ever say nice things **

**Rima: It's in my blood**

**Jamie: any way this took up like 3 pages but any way I need your help. I need and Idea for the song I am going to have Rima and Nagihiko sing but can't come up with any help me.**

**Nagihiko and Rima: Plz R and r**


	3. He did what?

**Jamie: …O.O**

**Rima: ...O.O**

**Nagihiko: …O.O**

**Jamie: ….What**

**Rima: ….The**

**Nagihiko: ….**

**Rima: -slaps Nagihiko upside the head- say something**

**Nagihiko: action**

**Rima: O-O oh god**

**Jamie: -smirk-**

**Well sorry for updating so late. ^. ^' I kind of forgot about the story. No, I did not stop writing it though.**

**But because of this new laptop I have got I can now get back to writing with this.**

**Rima pov**

After that little_ argument_I did my best to stay away from the Nagihiko. Amu was still caring for Yaya since she had somehow scraped her knee before she fell unconscious. I still don't know what happened but apparently some dude broken into Amu's house and hit Yaya so now because we are all too scared to leave we have to sleepover great just what I need to be stuck with the monster. Miraculously a couple of months before Ami had turned ten and started complaining about getting a bigger room .Amu's parents of course agreed and were able to get an addition to their house. The boys will be using Ami's old room while we use Amu's room. My parents had dropped off my stuff along with everybody else's. I grabbed my bag and like a trooper hauled it over my shoulder and up the steps quite surprised I was even able to carry it that is until I noticed purple hair. Damn, just when I thought I got rid of him. I quietly set my bag down in Amu's room and turned around to glare but …. he was gone.

"Damn fujisaki…" I grumbled.

I thought I heard a quiet laugh come from around the corner eh maybe just my imagination. Utau quietly slipped into the room tapping my shoulder making me jump. I looked at her in shock.

"Sorry I just needed to ask where the bathroom is" She asked as quietly as possible.

I heard her sniff a couple of times. I looked up at her and tears started to run down her cheeks. She than began to hug me and cry. I stared in shock as a usually loud Utau cried on my shoulder. It actually broke my heart and I knew for sure that whoever did this was going to pay.

"Utau-chan" I asked nicely "mind telling me why you are crying"

"Kukai broke up with me." She sniffed

"He did what…"I murmured dangerously

She nodded her head and continued

"He said Th-that I was unfocused and he needed someone to be serious with him and not run off when he is trying to explain something." She stated sadly

"Why would he do that?" I wondered out loud.

"I guess he thinks I'm too focused on music to go out with him."Utau sighed loudly

I felt sorry for the blond friend of mine. She looked so down and broken. I grabbed her hand and began to walk briskly down the steps. "Ri-rima where are we going?" Utau asked

"Well I heard ice cream cheers people up and I am pretty sure I saw some ice cream in Amu's freezer. "I smiled at her. I heard the boys downstairs playing some call of duty modern warfare. We walked past them into the kitchen. A wicked grin crept up to my face as my bang hides my eyes. The boys stopped talking and stared with horror as a dark aura formed around me. A plan was forming in my head and you could tell because you could literally hear gears whirling inside my brain and trust me when I have an Idea I make sure to go through with it. Getting in the kitchen I shut the panels over the counter top. Utau opened the freezer and sure enough there was ice cream and lots of it. "Oh look there goes Rocky…road…." She finished with a sigh. This was going to be harder than I thought. I grabbed Vanilla and just as I did Amu came in.

"Hey what are you doing?" Amu asked

"She is dealing with a breakup. "I said in monotone

"Eh…. Well at least don't eat the Vanilla it will make you sadder get the Cherry Berry Choco bunch." Amu said pushing over the ice cream she suggested towards us. While Utau stuffed her face with chocolate, I begin to tell Amu what happened. Of course after hearing the story Amu was enraged just like me. Well hey what can I say we are girls we stick together so of course we feel sad for another girl when their boyfriend's dump them. Then we form plans to destroy their ex's lives and we girls live happily ever after.

"Amu I got a plan!" I said grinning

"What?" Utau asked with her mouth full but instead of the normal 'what' it came out more like 'wought'

"How about we play a little game…" I smirked

"What type of game?" Amu asked

"We are going to need Ikuto and if I was on better terms …Nagihiko" I grumbled

'No Sherlock you need a bumblebee' I heard someone say sarcastically in my head. I ignored it and continued talking.

"We need some catnip!" Amu said suddenly ponding her fist in to her hand.

We stared at her like she lost her mind. She began to blush. "He likes catnip." Amu said twiddling her thumbs." And you know this how?" I asked. "…He told me." Amu said quietly.

"Okay so how do we get the cat nip?" I asked Amu

Amu opened her cabinet to reveal that she had cabinet full of catnip.

"Would you believe he visits often" Amu laughed awkwardly

"No." I said

She sighed and blushed harder.

I grabbed five cans of cat nip and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen. Amu and Utau began to follow after Utau cleaned her face. "HERE KITTY KITTY OR SHOULD I SAY PERVERTED NEKO MINI OBSSESSED AMU FAN! "I yelled interrupting the boy's game as they held their ears in pain. Ikuto then began to climb through the window." You got some pipes shorty." Ikuto said holding his ears. "Yeah yeah "I said.

I threw the catnip towards him." You so owe me…now …I need your help with something." I started slowly. His eyes grew wide as I explained to him the plan. "No...way."Ikuto smirked. Oh this was going to one _long_ sleep over. _'You're not kidding Rima.' _A voice said in my head again

**Jamie:I know i said I would do a duet for music but honestly I can't pick a song but if you wait a little while Nagihiko might take his shirt off for you...**

**Nagihiko: Yeah just wai- WHAT I will not be taking my shirt off**

**Jamie: I do not need you argreement to have you do so -smirk-**

**Nagihiko: You are so mean to me TT-TT**

**Jamie: Aww I'm sorry Nagi do you want a cookie **

**Nagihiko: nods**

**Jamie: -goes off to make cookies-**

**Nagihiko: She is so guliable**

**Rima: and you call me bad**

**Nagihiko and Rima: R and r please**


	4. Memories last forever

**Jamie: yeah **

**Rima: you are so weird **

**Nagihiko: Rima…**

**Rima: wha- O/O**

**Jamie: -giggle- Rima an Nagi sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes lov-**

**Rima: shut up**

**Nagihiko: -smirk- Why Ri-ri-chan that's not very nice thing to say**

**Rima: -blush-**

**Jamie: owned XD**

**Rima pov**

My awesome plan was finally starting now.

_**~My to do list~**_

**Get Ikuto to go to the drug store and by some sleeping pills.**

**Slip it in Kukai drink.**

**Wait until he is knocked out and grab him and put him in the front yard.**

**Turn on the sprinklers in the morning and watch him squirm.**

**When he wakes up tell him he was sleep walking.**

**Call Amu to get the camera ready for when he walks in.**

**Snap a picture when he walks in so he is blinded just enough for a second to fall back in a pool of mud set up by Utau.**

**Have his ringtone set to Barney.**

**Call him from a private number and pretend to be a stalker.**

**Have Ikuto dump feathers on him while hanging up on him.**

**Go get the water hose from the back of the house.**

**Spray him with cold water.**

**Then blame it all on Tadase because I am going to frame him with the hose in his hand (Ikuto added this of course).**

This is going to be a blast.

I just could not wait.

Amu and I sat talking to Utau all night about this.

"But guys don't you think he will find out sooner or later?"Utau asked.

"Nope this plan if full proof unless one of goes and spills it this going to be perfect." I said smugly.

"Yeah Rima-chan is great making plans." Amu smiled.

Ikuto came through the balcony of Amu's room with the stuff ready.

I proceeded to go down stairs and make some drinks for the guys. Nagihiko sat on the couch glaring

at me.

"What?" I asked looking at him strangely. He got up and walked next to me slowly.

"I know what you're doing this is a warning his reaction may not be what you expect." He whispered

and walked up stairs. I did not know whether to be freaked out or scared that he knew.

"What is he a stalker?" I asked myself.

I went on with my plan ignoring his warning. Lord if only I had listened. I made the drinks and walked

up the steps to Amu's room where we would invite the boys to play truth or dare. Yaya had finally

woken up but we did not dare tell her of our plan because she always spilled the beans to the boys.

I set the drinks on the floor as Amu went to go ask the boys to come over. I began to spike Kukai's

drink. Utau sat in silence staring at the ground. I knew she was in deep thought so I did not disturb

her. Soon the boys began walking in the room looking around. Nagihiko walked in and glared as his

eyes landed on me. This did not go unnoticed by anyone. I resisted the urge to put up my rude finger

instead I just stared at him in response. He sat in the seat across from me. Utau besides me took out

a big book and began reading it. She clearly put up a 'I don't want to be disturbed because I'm

reading' look. I looked over at Yaya who was awfully quiet too. To my surprise she was eating sweets

she had got out from her bag. Amu sat on the other side of me slipping me a note behind her back.

"Utau?" Ikuto asked.

Utau put a bookmark in between the pages of her book as she shut it.

"Yes, what is it?" Utau asked smiling.

"What are you reading?"Ikuto asked.

Utau did not answer him. She pushed the book under the bed away from his reach.

"A book nothing more…"She answered cautiously as her smile dropped.

For the first time Ikuto looked like someone just slapped him in the face. He looked at her shocked.

I glanced at Amu who coughed taking all the tension out of the air.

"Let's play truth or dare." Amu said excitedly.

I agreed and elbowed Utau .She glared at the floor and finally agreed. Yaya agreed to play to along

with the boys too. I had to stop myself from smiling.

"Truth or dare Rima?" Amu asked causing all eyes to go to me.

I had to think for a moment before answering. I thought about what she could have asked and

sighed, after all none of them looked to good.

"I pick truth. "I said knowing this could come back to haunt me.

"Do you like anyone?" Amu asked me.

"No…I don't like anyone." I answered in relief.

"Truth or dare bi-I mean Nagihiko?" I asked causing him to glare.

"Dare." He snarled.

His tone caused me to mutter unintelligent words under my breath. Yaya which was the closet

person to me caused her to hear one or two words. She opened her mouth to speak but

she shut it. She was very wise on that note. I began to plot the worst dare ever and smirked.

"Okay you pampered pooch go fu-"I was cut off by Ikuto clamping his hand over my mouth.

"Rima!" Amu yelled.

Utau removed Ikuto's hand and covered Yaya's ears.

"Go on now" Utau smiled.

I thanked her quietly.

"As I was saying go outside and scream I'm gay to the world strip but naked and run down the

street. "I smirked as his face went pale.

Everybody started snickering now even Yaya whose ears were uncover long before I started.

"I can't do that." He said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"…I'd get hungry. "He said quietly.

I paled at his reply. The others did not understand but I did. I knew what he meant.

I held my head in pain of the memory still fresh from yesterday.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

_His eyes were the deepest red I ever seen and the fact it was the afternoon and they glowed it creep _

_me out even more. I was more when I saw him bite down and snap his neck. As soon as I saw a red _

_drop I felt myself drop. He looked up then his eyes widen when he saw me there. Tears streamed _

_down my cheeks as I blubbered and gasped for air. I felt my throat tighten._

_~~~~End of flashback~~~~_

Kusukusu then flew in towards me staring.

"I'm fine." I lied.

She nodded then went back off with the other chara's to play.

Regaining control I glared the most frightening glare that made death seem like a saint.

"Just go scream your gay!" I mused.

He sighed and opened the window.

"I'M GAY! "Nagihiko screamed.

Kukai burst out laughing causing everyone but Utau to join in.

Utau sighed quietly balling her fist up in the carpet. She grabbed the book from under the bed and

begin reading again. Amu and me glanced nervously as everyone begin wondering why she was not

laughing. Ikuto stared at Kukai with the most threatening glare. He glanced at me and nodded.

"Drinks anybody?" I asked.

A mummer of sure and thanks filled the air but I made sure to serve the spiked drink to Kukai. He

dropped like a light. Ikuto smirked and glanced at his sister who was hiding her smirk behind the

book. She put the book down and slid back under the bed.

"Finally." She chorused.

Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kairi stared as she began to apply make-up to his face. Ikuto went out of the room

to grab Kukai's sleeping bag and drag it downstairs and into the front yard.

Amu begin pulling rope out of her closet and attaching it to the bucket of feathers.

"Okay what's going on?"Tadase asked.

We all froze except for Utau who continued to apply make-up.

"A little fun that is all." Utau said as she started putting on his eye shadow.

"Done." She cheered.

Ikuto grabbed Kukai and slung his right arm over his shoulder and helped him downstairs and into

the sleeping bag. We all heard a thud come from outside.

"Well he will feel that in the morning." Utau said chuckling.

I picked up the camera out of Amu's closet and walked downstairs. I put it next to the door.

As I was walking back up the steps I heard growling coming from behind me. I turned slowly staring

at a red eyed Kukai. A roar ripped through his throat. I ran up the steps and into Amu's rooms and

closed the door and locked it. I slid down to the ground and cried. Utau and the others stared at me.

"He is just like you" I whispered slowly falling apart. I heard a roar rip through the house. The others

looked around in fear except for Nagihiko. I cried harder when I hear banging on the door."Leave me

alone please go away…stop… please stop…stop go away now… stop."I cried but to no avail. Memories

flooded my head. Continuing and playing like an old movie everything was in black and white.

I stopped trying to deny it. I could not help but feel this all has happened before. Everything was

coming back to me. I was all alone in a dark room with no windows and no doors. I had forgot

how I got there but now I remembered. I was being followed by a couple of men. Men who had

forgotten their name, their place, their hope. It was all so clear, no fog, no cold sweats just clear.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"_Hey, little girl. Why don't you come with us for a while?" A beautiful man said grabbing my arm._

_I tried to break free but he was too strong._

"_David, that's my dinner." Another man said coming up to me._

_His breath reeked but it did not smell like beer or anything alcoholic._

"_We can always share." The beautiful man said._

_They began to drag me off. I kicked and screamed at the top of my lungs trying to get free or get help_

_But nobody paid any attention._

"_She is a screamer." The beautiful man said laughing._

"_Ah it seems she is this just makes it more fun." The other man said._

"_We need to shut her up." The beautiful man said._

"_Already on it." The other man laughed._

_I felt something hit me and I blacked out._

_When I woke up I was in a dark room with no windows and no doors._

_I was chained to the wall. I looked around trying to see where I was at._

"_I see your awake now Rima Mashiro." I heard a voice call._

"_Oh did we surprise you. We know a lot about you Rima. We know your parents argue. We know they _

_Fight and we also know your little secret." The voice called._

_My eyes widen as looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from._

_I felt something go across my face._

"_Shall we refresh your memory Rima?" The voice called._

"_No." I said looking away._

_They ignored me and continued to tell me that horrible story._

"_Those aren't your real parents huh Rima. Your real parents were killed in a car accident when you were _

_Four." The voice sounded amused._

_Tears brimmed my eyes as they threaten to fall._

"_Aww we didn't mean to make you cry. We were just giving you a little family history." The voice called._

_I felt a hand brush my tears away._

"_We also just want to help you forget." Said a couple of kids coming out of the darkness._

_The most frightening thing I noticed about them is they all had red eyes._

_~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~_

I stopped crying and shaking. The memories burned my mind but they were some I would never forget.

I stood up dragging my hands along the ground. The growling from Kukai increased in sound.

Everyone looked too shocked to speak.

I opened the door.

I grabbed him and threw him on the floor.

He grinned as coughed a little.

"Poor _orphan_ Rima no one ever cares about poor little me."Kukai mocked standing up.

"Poor _fucking_ Kukai will he ever learn to shut the fuck up?" I mocked along with him.

He glared at me while I glared back.

"Both of you shut up." Nagihiko stood up.

"You should talk all you have been doing is glaring at me the whole day." I said pointing at him.

"Me, I'm trying to stop you from giving Kukai sleeping pills and humiliating him." Nagihiko said.

"So that's what those things were." Kukai eyes widen.

"Duh what did you think they were poison?" I asked.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?"Utau asked.

"Why are Kukai and Nagihiko eyes red?" Amu asked.

"Why couldn't we erase there memories too?"Kukai asked.


	5. Bloody love

**Jamie: I am not going to even sit here and talk let's just cut to the chase**

**Rima pov**

It is official I will rule the world and Kukai will die before he turns twenty-five. No I still had not got over the fact of him scaring me so don't ask. So after a whole hour of

answering every ones damn question like why are Nagihiko's and Kukai's eyes red blah blah blah red contacts we all decided to hit the sack.

I just could not get to sleep. I tossed, turned, and adjusted my pillow and still nothing. I finally realized I was not going to get any sleep any time soon. I grabbed my

I-pod and began to scroll through songs eventually finding a song I did not remember adding. After about thirty minutes I was hooked. I looked at the ceiling and began

to think. I thought about everything that has happened so far. I looked over at everyone. Amu was talking about baka neko cosplaying space alien. Oh yeah I'm definitely

using that for blackmail. Yaya was talking about Mr. and Mrs. Marshmallow. Umm uhh yeah we will just pretend we did not see or hear that and move on. I looked over to

Utau who was staring out the window. Her long blonde hair out of its usual pony tails cascaded down her back. I sat up and stared at her.

"Hey." Utau said.

"Hey." I said

"What was that song you were playing?" Utau asked still looking out the window.

"Beautiful girl by Broken Iris." I replied.

"Oh…it was nice." Utau said.

"Yeah I guess. Are you okay?" I asked.

"…No." Utau said turning to me.

Her lilac eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Utau boys don't know what they have until it's gone." I stated.

"Rima it hurts he does not look at me the same anymore." Utau started.

"_I know but who is the one with the devil chara?" I asked._

_She sniffed" I am." Utau said._

"_Then use it." I smirked._

**Nagihiko pov**

"_I am." Utau said._

"_Then use it." I heard Rima say._

I just got finished listening to Rima's and Utau's conversation. I did not get it. Well maybe because I'm a boy. I don't get them and I don't want to but at the same time I can't have them down the hall giggling

all night while I'm trying to sleep. I could easily go tell them to shut up but where would be the fun in

that. I would just mess with their emotions, torture, and maybe even make them face their worst

nightmare. I smirked I was going to need Kukai because he is the real person who can get into peoples

head's. I will also need Kairi to measure their breathing and when they stir because basically the boy is a

living stop watch. I mean not even my kind is that punctual about time. He is a freak…okay maybe not

the best thing to say since you're a freak to but still it's just weird. I chuckled quietly witch caused Kukai

to stir. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked cute no homo . (cheers for almost gay Nagi)

"What whats happening are they planning to kill me again?" Kukai asked.

He caught me staring at him and looked at me with a weird expression.

"You look like a little kid" I laughed.

"Fuck you I thought something was happening." Kukai glared at me.

"I'm sorry Kukai what can I do for you to forgive me?" I asked sincerely

**Rima pov**

"Utau did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah." Utau said.

We clearly hear laughing come from the boys room.

I got up and open the door and we tiptoed to the door.

"_I'm sorry Kukai what can I do for you to forgive me?"I heard Nagihiko say._

"_You man are gay but uhh if you get your sister to kis-"Kukai started_

"_Kukai?" Nagihiko said seriously._

"_Do you really like my sister that much?" Nagihiko asked._

"_Yeah… I think I just might" Kukai said._

"_I must warn you she is not what you would expect but fine I will call her tomorrow and see if she can come." Nagihiko said._

"_Thanks man." Kukai said._

"_So what is up with you and Rima it's like you and her have become indifferent towards one and another?" Kukai asked._

At this point I basically shooed Utau down the hall while I stayed to listen to them.

"_She saw me hunting one day and….I wasn't really able to explain or make up an excuse to her. I can tell now she is scared every time I look at her so when we were just talking that day and she called me a monster I think she meant it." Nagihiko said almost so quietly I almost could not catch it._

I couldn't quite understand as to why he would think that way I mean it's true we have not been the friendliest bunch but surely I don't think we ever hated each

other. I was always in denial back then telling myself that letting this person into Amu's life would surely cause trouble but then I got to thinking who was I really trying

to protect Amu or me? When that question came up I strangely remembered red eyes following me and watching my every move. It was just like I was in the dark again

only this time I could actually see the faces. One of the faces being especially clear, it was Nagihiko. I never questioned in school as to why his eyes look particularly red

at some moments. I just thought he was weird. I found myself being nicer to him then I am to Amu at some times. I never knew what it was or how I felt anymore. Now

when I think about it I think I was playing dumb and that I somehow always knew what he was which is why I let myself be so close to him at times. It was because I

always felt safe or secure with him or just being near him period. So when it finally sunk in that he was _different_ why I did I act so surprised. I heard the door crack

open.

"You can come in if you want I know you're there." Nagihiko said.

Only then did I realize I was crying not because he thought I really hated him no it was because he put me in a situation of where I hated myself.

"I'm sorry." I whispered from behind the door.

There was silence for a moment.

"It's not that I hate you… I just think I always knew what you were and when the time came and I actually found out I over reacted. "I said slowly sniffing.

"I should have been more considerate as why you had to do what you did. I never knew how I was able to see through your disguise of fake cherry and happiness I just was… I not just some pale Bella Swan and I know you're not sparkly but I just been seeing through every one lately. Kukai, Ikuto, Amu, Yaya, Utau, Kairi, shit even Tadase." I sobbed.

He opened the door so quickly and quietly and pulled me in. The moon was red and looking at it got me into a trance. He sat down beside me looking for any sign of my

tears to stop. When they did he pulled me into a hug.

"All I wanted was someone to understand and not to judge me." He mumbled quietly in my ear.

Pressed against him I realized he did have a heart beat and it was as loud and booming as ever.

"In the morning when you wake up we pretend this never happened okay." He said

"mhmm" I mumbled sleepily.

I began to wonder why none of the other boys were in the room but then decided against it to think any harder for fear I might uncover more than just his secret but

theirs too. For now I was just happy keeping his but that did not mean I wouldn't find theirs out later after all I am Rima.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When I woke up I was back in Amu's room in my sleeping bag. I heard laughing coming from down stairs.

"Well guess who just woke up everybody its miss sleeping beauty." Ikuto said looking at me.

A flash of red shown in his eyes and instantly I knew why all the other boys were gone.

"What is going on?" I asked rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"Nothing Rima but your Pajamas are the bomb which by the way suit you very well." Nagihiko said.

I looked down at my pink silk dress covered in red cherry blossoms. I looked up again and smirked.

"So do yours Mr. Teddy Bear central." I laughed looking at his pajamas.

He looked down and back at me.

"Hey don't dis the teddy bear is in this season." Nagihiko smiled.

"Teddy bears are for babies Nagi "I laughed.

"Hey can't a boy wear teddy bear pajamas to?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nope" I said popping the p.

Amu looked at us and shook her head.

"Guys calm down and let's get this meeting started." Kairi said.

I gently walked down the stairs and sat on the floor.

"Although Easter has been defeated that has not stop the growth of the x-eggs so we need to figure out what's causing it and fast also on another note many children have been disappearing and some have been found dead so please take precautions while walking alone." Kairi said.

I only paid attention to his mouth and eyes. At the thought of him being a murderer I cringed

remembering what Nagihiko looked like feeding off of that man's blood.

"They say that it is more than one killer." Amu started looking terrifed.

Every one of the boys eyes flashed red for a second and they started looking apprehensive. I stared at Nagihiko who side glanced at me with a smirk.

"Rima." He said out loud so bluntly.

"Why are you staring at me with hungry eyes?" He questioned.

My hand moved almost automatically towards his hair. I played with it curling in my fingers.

"I wonder what you would look like bald?" I mumbled with a sly grin.

He yanked his hair out of my fingers and stared at me with horror.

"You wouldn't dare." He grumbled.

"Try me." I whispered so softly that my hair fell into my face giving him that extra scare.

Kukai coughed and that is when I realized that I was glaring daggers at Nagihiko.

Voices quietly mumbled in my head with a hint of worry.

"_You think she can understand us?" Someone questioned._

"_I don't know." Another answered so quickly that it scared me._

"_She is the only one who knows the truth though so we will just have to get her alone." A low voiced said._

"_No… I have a better idea." A boy boomed._

From then on it was all quiet mumbles. I guessed they realized I was listening.

"Rima making threats to people-hey whats that on your head." Amu asked.

I felt my fore head and felt a necklace with a jewel the size of a penny.

A note fell out of nowhere that I guess went along with it.

The note read:

_**Dear,Rima**_

_**Your days of darkness will be soon so take heed. We as members of VEGENCES declare you as**_

_**Nivari, the soul destroyer. You are to wear this necklace for the coming of the**_

_**Deads. Do not let anyone read this except for those fellow vampires that are with you.**_

_**They will accompany you and if they do not show them this seal below.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Death the director.**_

My face instantly for some odd reason flushed a deep red color as I peered at the now ruby red necklace. I gribbed the letter and folded it up quickly.

"What is it Rima?" Amu, Yaya and Utau asked.

"Nothing guys." I said staring at the necklace which now had just turned white.

"Can we read it?" Amu asked holding out her hand.

"No." I growled instantly.

Amu crouched back in fear.

"What?" I asked.

"Your voice it is different sounding almost alluring but deadlier in a way." Amu said slowly.

At this Nagihiko perked up.

"Let me see that letter." He paused.

I stared at him and got up and with that began to walk up stairs.

He followed me along with all the rest of the guys. I handed him the note and he read it to them. He looked up at the end. Was it me or were all their eyes dark red

now?

"I can't believe they drained her. She was still so pure." Ikuto mumbled.

"Eventually she will become death itself." Kukai dropping his voice a whole octave.

"What's going on?" I asked sacredly.

Nagihiko stepped up.

"Rima, do you remember what your real mother cried before she died?" Nagihiko asked me.

"Wha-no I wasn't even around when she died what are you talking about?" I said.

"Don't play dumb we know you were there now tell us what she said." Kukai glared.

"…"

"Answer us Rima this is really important." Nagihiko begged in a weird voice.

"Drop dead." I answered coldly.

I snatched the letter from Nagihiko careful not rip it and started to bite my thumb.

"What did she say?" Nagihiko asked.

" She said…find hate and you'll find love but find love and you will breath darkness unknowingly you will fall face deep into yourself until you no longer feel or see nothing but death." I remained silent afterwards staring at them like complete idiots.

"That means she must have known this was going to happen and tried to warn her but died before she had the chance." Ikuto thought.

"I don't get what she means by find love and you will breath darkness." Kairi said.

His eyes widen and he then continued to stare at Nagihiko.

"Oh shi-" He started.

"Grab him." Ikuto said now knowing what had happened and what was going on.

Instantly I see that they made a dog pile over Nagihiko who started to spit up blood.

"Rima you need to run." Kukai said pushing me with one free arm.

"Isn't it going to be a blood moon tonight." Ikuto wondered out loud.

"This just makes it ten times worse because this won't stop until that moon is over" Tadase said pushing Nagihiko to the ground.

I looked with horror as he started to call my name while still coughing.

"What are you doing Rima? You need to run NOW." Ikuto yelled.

I turned around but as soon as I did I saw Nagihiko staring at me with his brown eyes and all I could think was those eyes are beautiful.

**Jamie: I liked the last part **

**Rima: Me too**

**Nagi: You liked my eyes Rima**

**Jamie and Rima: :D**

**Tadase: Hi everyone!**

**Rima: Go away Tadase there are no ponies here**

**Tadase: awww**

**Jamie: Sorry it took me so long to update I crawled into the go hole we call life and it sucked me in like a vampire .w. X3 but really I already had this chapter finished but I did not have time to upload it**


	6. The truth

**Jamie: Summer**

**Rima: …..**

**Jamie: Where is Nagihiko?**

**Rima: he is sick**

**Jamie: Are you going to help him?**

**Rima: Nope**

**Jamie: Well your cruel**

**I don't own shugo chara**

**oooOOmOOooo **

His eyes were beautiful. I questioned how anyone can have such beautiful eyes like that but then I remember he was not human and with that let's just say he went tumbling down the stairs. I hope he does not

remember that in the morning.

"Rima why did you do push me? All I ever did was love you." Nagihiko said standing up.

He began to dust himself off. I stood with horror as he began to climb back up the steps only for me to jump and (accidently) kick him in the face. My feet slipped okay don't blame me. Amu and the others watched with

confusion as I began to run. Where are the guys when you need them? Stupid purple-head, I don't even know what's going on. Why am I being chased by him anyway? What do I look like a thug to you?

Are you trying to be a cop? If so you got the wrong person, because I just saw Yaya steal candy out of Amu's bag. You should arrest her not me. All this began to run through my mind as I ran from him, throwing things

that could possibly do some harm and slow him down. Don't get me wrong I do love you Nagi…wait…. eww did that just come out of my mouth? I feel the sudden urge to vomit.

"R-i-m-a." Purple-head called slowly approaching.

I glared at him because I was too tired to run anymore so instead I opted for a more logical approach. Kick him in the shin then run away and hide somewhere. My foot connected but it wasn't to his shin. I only managed

to kick him in the leg because my aim was to low, so while as he did recoil it was not by much. He smirked and leaned over to give me a hug. See this is why I love that I have quick reflexes. I quick put a pillow in between

me and him so he only got to hug the pillow.

"…WTF?" Amu questioned out loud.

Everyone turned to her in shock because Amu NEVER swore.

"Just when it was getting good thanks Rima." Yaya sighed and continued to munch on her candy.

"Ah just great shrimp you ruined it." Ikuto said holding a camera.

"What?" I questioned.

"It's nothing."

"… Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Why do you have a camera?"

"...No reason."

"You're lying."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes darted to the side before you answered."

"…No they didn't."

"You did it again see."

"…"

"Yeah I was right."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So this was a trick huh?"

"Rima we need to tell you about something but we will tell you later."

"…"

"…"

"..."

"…"

"I'm hungry" I said interrupting the silence which now was replaced by laughs.

"She says the most random things." Amu cried.

I puffed my cheeks and balled up in a ball.

"…Cream puff." Nagihiko said quietly

"What was that?"

"…"

" I thought so."

"B-"

"Fuck you."

"You would love that wouldn't you?"

"Probably your wet dreams which even then would never happen."

"Okay~ moving on, we should probably get going if we want to make it to the beach on time." Amu said

"Huh?"

"We are going swimming do you want to come." Amu asked excitedly.

"Of course I want to come." I yelled.

"Yeah right she just wants to see some boys." Utau glared.

I blushed. I kind of had to admit that the boys this season have been working out a lot more and it is starting to show whenever we go to the beach. This reminded me I still had to introduce Utau to Ryou.

"Utau when we go I got somebody I want you to meet, so when we go follow me whenever we get in. Okay?" I said

She nodded but her mind seemed somewhere else. I will have to ask her about it later.

**oooOOmOOooo **

Somehow Amu had begged me into a two piece plainly because she said she was wearing one and did not want to be the only one. I do not understand why, she could have just asked Yaya or Utau.

This led me to believe she was planning something. She merely shook her head and dismissed it as if were nothing.

"Rima you look so _cute_!" Yaya squealed for the fourth time.

I swear if she so much as opens her mouth again I will stick a beach ball down her throat.

"Yeah Rima you just look so _cute_." Amu said grinning.

"If I hear one more word that even sounds like cute come out of the both of you I am going to push you out the car." I murmured darkly.

"R-Rima?" Amu questioned.

I glared at her and she shut up for the rest of the ride that is until we got to the beach.

"You're mean Rima." Amu said dejectedly.

I sighed and quietly gave an apology. Amu smiled before giving me a quick hug and ran to catch up with the others. I then began to think about Amu's good traits.

Amu was truly one of a kind. She had the power to change people's minds even if they did not know her. There was always this feeling you would get around her. It was one of happiness and light that shined like no other even through the toughest times but lately I have been seeing that light diminish and it has seemed only to have left this dull void that goes an comes. Though it only temporary, I am still worried about her. I know

back in grade school she had this outer character of being tough, cool and spicy but she broke that one day. It seems as though she has put up another mask now even towards her friends. She had put up this mask for

so long that you _really_ had to know her to tell if she was in pain. I had hit home when I asked her about after I pulled her to the side.

"What's wrong with you?" I questioned.

She glanced around cautiously.

"Why whatever do you mean Rima?" She asked. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Drop the act I know something is wrong." I glared.

"Rima I am fine." Amu said.

My glare only hardened at her as I was quiet for a few minutes.

"…I didn't know that it has gotten so bad you had to lie to your friends." I proceeded quietly after her eyes widen.

"Rima…I-I'm sorry I just can't-just can't tell you." Amu sobbed as tears slid from her face.

My glare softened on her as I patted her back.

"We are friends you can tell me anything." I said rubbing her back.

"T-Tadase is cheating on me with Sayaa." Amu cracked.

"What? How did you find out?" I asked as I bore holes into the beach now beach blonde's head.

"I-Ik-Ikuto h-had be-been out one night and he saw them in a coffee shop together holding hands and slurping the same drink. H-He took a picture and showed it to me. He kept trying to tell me that Tadase was cheating but I shrugged him off saying that it must have been some mistake but now I fear that he was right." Amu said calming down a bit.

"Now Ikuto won't talk to me and Tadase just smiles and compliments me." Amu shrugged.

"Amu you have to break up with him."

"No, I will not break up with him."

"Amu you said it yourself. You have begun to doubt him." I yelled.

"Rima you don't understand." Amu screamed at me causing everyone to look including our friends

"I do understand. What I do not understand is why are hurting yourself and putting up another mask to lie to my face about it?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Her eyes widened as she began to look down. She reached out her hand as to touch my shoulder but hesitated and put it back down.

"Rima…I-"

"Forget it Amu just forget about it. I want you to be happy but I don't want you to be hurt." I mumbled.

"I am happy." Amu said.

"Sure you are but you have to really wonder who are you really lying to me or you?" I walked off toward Utau.

"What was that all about?" Utau asked.

"Amu is trying to figure out her feelings give her a few hours to cool down." I explained.

She nodded as we walked along the edge of the cool water. I then remembered that I was supposed to introduce her to Ryou.

"Utau follow me I want you to meet some of my _other_ friends."

She noticed how I said that and gave me a questioning look. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Ryou…he is well…active. He is not like Kukai in some ways because well…he is how should I say this… more _mature_." I said quietly.

"You mean to tell is all he thinks about is _that?"_ Utau gasped.

"No I mean that he is like an older version of Kairi but less geeky and more active." I replied

"Okay so he is not a wimp that's good." Utau smirked.

"God you look like Ikuto when you smirk like that." I twitched.

"Shut up." Utau growled.

I looked around and spotted his house.

"We are here." I suddenly answered.

"Eh? He lives in mansion near the sea." Utau screeched.

"Why of course where else would he live since we are on a beach?" I grumbled boldly

I continued walking while Utau stood there gaping at his house like a fish.

"Hurry up Utau." I called.

"I am coming." She shouted running to catch back up with me.

I knocked at his door and Ryou opened the door. He looked at us and let us in.

"What brings you here Riri?" Ryou smirked.

"I need a favor." I stated bluntly.

"Hmm… it must be serious seeing as it is never this easy with you." Ryou thought quietly.

"Well what is the favor Rima?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I need you to meet a friend of mine." I said pointing to Utau.

She looked him dead in the eye and grinned a shy 'hi' came out of her mouth.

I blinked at their exchange and I noticed they kept staring at each other.

"Well who is this beautiful young lady?" Ryou asked.

"This is Utau. Utau this is the friend of mine I was talking about his name is Ryou."

"Well it's nice to me you Utau." Ryou said.

I then got up and left the lovely couple alone. I smiled Rima the matchmaker that had a nice ring to it.

My phone buzzed from within my jacket. I had got a text message from Amu.

**From: Amu**

**To: Rima**

**Subject: Help**

**Yaya just drowned and we can't seem to find her. Come on we need some help.**

**-A**

My heart dropped and I began running faster. It took me five minutes to get back down the beach, but when I did Yaya was fine with no look that she had ever drowned.

I looked at the others with a complete furious stare as they whistled innocently.

"…"

"Rima?" Nagihiko asked

"…"

"Rima?" Nagihiko asked again.

"…"

He walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Bitch…" I mumbled just as he was about to lean down.

"Slut." Nagihiko said letting go of my hand.

"How am I a slut?" I asked curiously.

"…Gosh Rima you sure snuggled with-"

"Shut up Nagi." I growled

"Nagi?" He chuckled dryly. "Isn't that original."

I glared at him. I then grabbed a bucket from Yaya who interjected with a cry. I dipped the bucket into the ocean and threw it a still chuckling purple-head. He glared from under his now purple wet mane and dragged me

out to the water with him. He at least allowed me to take off my jacket so my phone would not get wet.

"Rima you're going to get in now."

I gulped as he pulled me closer to him until he was completely in my personal space.

"Erm before you rape each other in the water have any of you seen Utau?" Kukai asked.

I pushed Nagihiko away and glared at Kukai.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked pressing my finger against his chest.

His eyes flashed red but I did not back off.

"I was just wondering." He sighed.

"I'm right here Kukai-ah stop that Ryou." Utau said blushing.

"Utau I told you to just call me Kero." Ryou said rubbing her sides.

"Hi Ryou." I said like a little kid in a candy store.

"Sup Riri who might all these other fine ladies be?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou…" Utau said whining.

"Relax Utau I'm not flirting." Ryou said hugging her.

"Who are you?" Kukai asked with such venom that it caught Ryou off guard.

"… I would not do that if I was you leech." Ryou warned dangerously as his cool demeanor broke.

I glanced at Kukai and then at Ryou as a plan already began to form in my head. I found myself unconsciously smirking slightly.

"Kukai this is my friend Ryou. He is head of the fight club over at Grenade Byku. He is also Utau's new _friend_." I grinned at him.

"Don't you like him Kukai?" I asked.

I wanted him to get angry, so I could get started with my plan. His eyes glinted mischief as his hand moved almost automatically moved to cover my mouth.

"Nagihiko I got an idea." Kukai said evily.

"What is it?" Nagihiko asked.

Kukai whispered into his ear.

Nagihiko sulked quietly, he then turned to me and blinked, his lashes still wet from when I splashed him with water sparkled brilliantly. I felt the sand shift under me shift almost immediately.

Kukai grinned as he watched me stare at Nagihiko. My plan it was going to come apart if didn't do something.

"Hey uh Ryou you remember how I said I need a favor." I called not looking at him.

"Yeah." He said.

"I need to borrow one of your _old _books and I need you to teach me something to me."

"…" He stared me down but I quickly pulled out my necklace.

"I remember that necklace." He started quietly.

"I need you to help me out you are the only one I can trust right now." I said glaring down a smirking Kukai and Nagihiko.

"…Follow me. Utau stay here I will be right back."Ryou said his voice sounded dead and sorrowful.

Nagihiko and Kukai followed us back to his house where we sat in his living room.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry I wasn't there to save you in time they debated but we couldn't ….it was ….Leno was a spy and…..I am a bad friend."Ryou said quietly.

"Huh?" Kukai questioned.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning."Ryou sighed

"We were with a group of children who escaped from the a group called the Faculty its where the members of VENGENANCE tested people like us to see if we were…vampires."Ryou started quietly

_**~Flash back into Ryou's memories~**_

"_Ryou if you be good we will let you see your parents." The doctor said_

"_No."Ryou screamed._

"_You're not going to shoot me with any more chemicals. You killed my parents."Ryou jumped inhumanly towards the door and kicked it open._

"_Leno take him down." The doctors screamed._

"_Wait you have got Leno?" I asked hanging on to the door._

"_No you stupid boy Leno was always with us."_

"…_no." Ryou screamed as ran down the hallway searching for the rest of his friends._

_He managed to find Haru a girl with brown hair and greenish-pink eyes that couldn't be normal ,but had to be the effect of having chemicals shots to many times._

_She looked around five or four which made him only hate the faculty more. 'So young' He thought but continued running. _

_He had now found all his friends but one._

"_Where is Rima?" He just about screamed._

"_She got….taken away we wanted to save her but they already took her back."_

"_Ryou….we are sorry." Lulu said guiltily._

"…_."_

"_Let's go we have to keep moving to catch up."_

"_Wait what about Leno." Ryku shouted._

"_He was a spy he is dead to us now." Ryou yelled._

_They were two steps from the main entrance when the guards stopped them. Lulu jumped into the air a burst one of the pipes above using her voice._

_Ryku then burst into the smoke knocking out most of the guards with his flaming hands in silence. Haru although she was small she rotted out the minds of those who looked in to her greenish-pink eyes_

_Every other guard was knocked out by Ryou or Seruki. Seruki was a fiery red head with no patience whatsoever her no tolerance policy is what cause her to be known as the c.r.i. which stands for Chemical Red_ _Ice._

_She wields poison so venomous that usually the doctors made sure to come in with extra batch of antidote just in case. She was pretty awesome once _

_you got to know her. She did not look it but the girl could cook. Windows were busted out and cameras were smashed way before preventing any of the guards from seeing anything else. _

_They escaped with minor injuries if none at all and were about to continue, but they saw Leno holding someone. His green short hair tied in to short ponytail in the back._

_Of course if the mark on his arm was not enough to prove he was a true VENGENANCE soldier then his armor sure did._

_Leno jumped down from the building and slowly walked towards Ryou holding a blond haired ball. He laughed when everyone realized who it was._

_Rima had been marked it was already too late, but then hope had awakened when Rima woke up to being in Leno's arms._

"_Why are you holding me?" Rima asked waking up._

"_What's going on? Why are we outside did we escape?" Rima asked._

_Lulu looked at her in sorrow. She did not even know what just happened to her._

_Rima then saw the mark on Leno's arm and the armor he was wearing. She smiled so oddly it scared them. _

_Getting down from Leno's grip she stood staring at him until he pointed a gun at her aiming to shoot her, but he wavered._

"_Well are you going to pull the trigger or not Leno?" She questioned in such a way that it was not even a question anymore._

_He either did or didn't frankly she didn't care because he would still end up dying._

_His normal golden brown eyes then glossed over to blue as his mind rotted right before their eyes. His gun dropped on to the floor as he turnt into dust and blew away._

_This was Rima. The true Rima was evil and demented to the point where just looking at her you could literally feel the burn in your heart while you imploded or rotted away. _

_She took souls and used them for her own purposes to torment or torture others it was why she the leader of the group and why she got along so well with Seruki because this is how they all were._

_It just so that Rima had the power of all of them combined it's what made her a true killing machine. _

_She could twist questions to make you think about and maybe even plan about doing things that you normally wouldn't do._

_While they admit Rima wasn't too thrilled about the idea of being marked it did make her able to get information more easily off of the group._

_She found everyone a position in the world that held some corporal or international spot._

_Seruki became a top chef only serving high classed business men around the world some which included some members of VENGENANCE its self, and listening in to some of their conversations._

_Ryku became a leader in military weapons and defense mechanisms around the world meaning he knew what country got which shipment of guns and which country just got a security wall put up. He was expected to remember all this in case of an emergency._

_Lulu became a singer traveling the world undercover and finding top secret information that would usually be closed from the public._

_Ryou was determined to be leader of a worldwide fight camp to make sure all countries were not too advanced._

_Haru well we found out she was actually our age…..yeah she needed a growth spurt so we had her sent to the hospital to at least come out looking like a normal teen. _

_We had a disguise that made her look like a little girl again and after that she is scheduled to work as spy because she was still small and the things Seruki and Lulu couldn't find out Haru could. _

_No one would ever suspect a little girl who looked about four to be spying on your conversations. _

_Rima was the most difficult. She had offered to get her memory flashed to where she couldn't use her powers but still be able to remember Ryou and the others. _

_ After all there was just no way she could be normal if everyone around kept turning to dust._

_She had also added fake memories so it would even out the amount of memories lost._

_Her fake memory would also include her real parents, and how they died which she could not remember before because it was so long ago and she had only been like four._

_The trauma must have made her forget after all it's not something a four year old sees every day. _

_All was scheduled and went according to plan and Rima was informed daily whenever new information was available._

_The kidnapping of Rima by those two man was planned by Ryou and Seruki. Even though they scared Rima they needed to make sure she remembered them so it was them in the dark with red eyes._

_It was them who caused her terrible nightmares that have her wake up screaming. It was them giving her real memories back. She still did not know how to use her powers but they would teach her that later right now they just wanted her safe._

_Eventually they knew she would be called on to be Nivari, the soul destroyer because she was famous for destroying and rebuilding minds. In the blind of an eye she can _

_have you thinking some crazy stuff. She could bring out the best in most people and to those others just hope she did not hate you. _

_Just recently Haru has discovered some blue prints of a giant machine being built by VENGENANCE that may end up being powered by the Nivari on the coming of the dead._

_She had to have fallen in love with another vampire to be Nivari. They tried to send her someplace isolated, so it would never happen but it's too late. She can't deny her fate even if she didn't want to be Nivari before it has already been set. _

_Nivari is a mindless puppet used by VENGENANCE to control their army of soldiers. Leno was a candidate for becoming Nivari but Rima killed him. Secretly we all knew Leno use to like Rima not just like he loved her, but when the council asked who he loved they were a little shocked to hear that Leno liked one of their trainees he was supposed to be spying on. _

_Nonetheless they decided to have her marked so she would be his love. Haru had found all this out whenever she snuck into VENGENANCE's office and stole all of our files._

_**~End of Ryou memories~**_

**Rima pov**

"Now the only the council needs to find out is how she found someone else to love, and who it is more importantly."Ryou finished with a sigh.

"But I don't like anybody." I said.

"You might not have discovered it yet but obviously the chemicals have reacted because they must have picked up on something." Ryou explained.

"I don't understand the chemicals should have been worn off now there is no way I could possibly still be in love now." I growled very lowly.

"On the contrary your love could be anyone or anything, but these are the recent files if you want to look." Ryou said reaching into one of his many bookcases scattered around the room and throwing it on the table.

To be truthfully honest my files were pretty big.

"Whoa what did you do get into fights a lot or something?"

"…"

"Actually she did…..those poor souls." Ryou said.

Nagihiko and Kukai's eyes bucked.

"But right now she barely throws a punch." Kukai stuttered.

"That's the thing she did not have to touch you to kill you and when she did throw a punch last time it sent one of the other trainees flying through a couple of walls and by the time they got to him they said he died way before he hit the walls. She still has her powers but she forgot how to use them." Ryou deadpanned now looking utterly bord.

"Aw Ryou wants to do something now because he is bored." I snickered.

"Man humans are weak. You have no idea what stupid things go on in their minds."Ryou said as he dropped his head back.

"You're telepathic now?" I asked.

"It's nothing really interesting going on right now anyway."

"I thought there might be some really juicy secrets lying around but so far I have been finding out how many girls aren't virgins."

I coughed. Ryou sat up.

"What you know it's all going through are mind." Ryou said deadly swinging his arm towards his tv remote.

"Maybe introducing you to Utau was not a good idea, but on the bright side you might get along with her brother."

"Utau…I read her mind it's kind of… sad. It's amazing she turned out the way she did without going mute or something. Girls like that give off this brilliant radiance every time you give them a complement them, but Utau she is…..it's like she is dead when she takes the complement she just shrugs it off. It's like she broke now I don't understand. I just met her and already she is giving off this dead glow. I got to see what it was like before and it was beautiful but now it just this small light that glimmers but even then it's really hard to see. She gave up something a dream or a boy maybe and now she is heartbroken. She tries her best to show her emotions but it only comes out as her being stubborn or stuck up. The thing is she is not, but she is so hard on herself that she can't see that. I doubt I will be able to fix someone heart that has been broken so bad. I know she can be fixed, but I doubt I am the right person to do it. She is smart, pretty, great voice, and attitude towards life the only thing I can think of is giving her time but that might only make her worse. It is possible she can go suicidal if I push her, but she is just so nice." Ryou deemed as he turned his head away from us.

"I don't really like it when girls die. It's not pretty always ends horribly with someone hurt or broken hearted." Ryou mumbled.

What I saw I could not believe my eyes. Ryou had shed a tear and it fell on the ground.

"Take it from someone with experience my sister died, and they threw her in to a fire….no helped her get out when she was screaming and crying. No one said a word to me while I cried for someone to get my sister out. I did not speak for five years after that. I was alone all of my family members were dead. I wanted to be with my sister because no one ever explained to me the concept of life or death, so I grab the most of the pills in the cabinet of my orphanage locked my door and overdosed. I was dead, and I was so happy because I actually got to see her… only she wasn't smiling she was crying no not crying she literally screamed 'Wake up Ryou' thousands of times. Then she pointed and I looked, and I saw they were taking me away. I finally got what she meant VENGENANCE was taking me away. I woke up, but they restrained me down. It was already too late anyway. Hooked me up to some chemical and turned me into a freak."Ryou muttered craning his head to the last remaining picture of his sister on the table.

Kukai and Nagihiko looked in shock as Ryou bowed his head in sorrow. I got up and considering how small I am hugged Ryou's head while he sat down.

"Sometimes I forget what she looks like, and then I forget the memories we shared together before she died. I cried there was nothing else I could do. "

"Ryou you never told us how your sister died every time we mentioned it you wouldn't even look us in the eyes anymore. " I said patting his head.

"Its cause now that I saw Utau, she reminds me so much of my sister that it scares me,I'd hate seeing my sister so broken like that." Ryou forced out.

It was true from the picture the girl looked just like Utau only she had brown hair and had green eyes but other than that they could have been twins. Kukai then gribbed and pulled at his hair. Wrinkles slowly began to form on his forehead.

"Am I….a bad person…..?" He asked holding hand over his eye and began running it through his hair.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"I ….." Kukai began but thought for a while.

"I think I be leaving now." Kukai said. His voice was numb as if he didn't understand.

Kukai got up and took his leave towards the door. If I only I could have looked at his face, I would have saw he was crying now too, and weather it was because of Ryou's sister or Utau I really didn't know.

I remembered to take a look at my files on the table. Everything was in order from the death threats to the chemicals injected in me to make me the way I was. They even had a list of people I got in to a fight with on and off the faculty. I enjoyed looking at everything that is until I passed some certain information.

**Name: Rima Mashiro**

**Age when started program: Four**

**Program finished at age: 14**

**Abilites as of now: …unknown**

**Favorite vampire: Nagihiko Fujisaki**

**Rima met Nagihiko in cell block #A28 under the faculty basement. Their meeting was short, but the chemicals reacted, so we think she might have liked him a lot.**

**We do in fact think she might love him more than Leno. We think that she might be traveling with him as of today.**

Oh my god….no please sat this is not true. The chemicals are reacting off of something that was years ago. I slammed the paper down on from the table and yelled. Ryou and Nagihiko jumped from my outburst.

"Rima what's wrong?" Ryou asked.

I looked over at Nagihiko and glared until it felt like my eyes were on fire.

He blinked as if trying to figure out what was

"I don't remember meeting you. I don't remember having scientist tell me that the chemicals reacted. I don't remember you being my favorite vampire and just in case I am reading this wrong I don't remember traveling with you anywhere. You're the reason I have to become the stupid Nivari, but I don't even remember meeting you." I screamed.

"Rima calm down that memory might have been erased whenever you decided to get your memory flashed. Before you got your memory flashed you told us that you use to have a dream about a boy with long hair but whenever the dream ended you could never remember his face. Leno would get mad and yell at you saying that you were being stupid and to just shut up about it." Ryou said quietly pulling me to sit down.

"I don't give a damn about Leno. I just want to know why we got vampire playmates instead of regular testers." I sighed.

"…Actually you were the only one in the entire faculty who got a vampire as a playmate and you umm…. You didn't really complain much because when you guys first met he gave you a kiss on your hand."

"I swear it was the first time we ever seen your face go red when you told us what happened even when you were around Leno you did not blush." Ryou laughed. While I sat there staring at my hand.

I felt my face light up.

Nagihiko then chuckled a bit then looked at me. His eyes coyly slanted towards mine.

"So you were the girl my parents took me to go see when I was five. I always wondered what happened to her." He smirked.

I began to remember Nagihiko the little tweleve year old boy with brown eyes. I was certain I was dreaming because he looked really cute to be five. Instantly I knew he was not from the faculty. Everyone I had seen here so far skin had been flushed different shades of red and green and odd blues and purples. Their eyes were also weren't as deep an brown as his. Mostly everyone's eye color had begun to fade to a lesser shade.

His remained clear and refreshed. I looked up towards my caretaker Mya and she smiled and gently pushed me to go meet my new playmate.

"Um…Hi I am Rima." I said lightly.

It was so unlike me, but I was shy around him for some reason.

"Hi I am Nagihiko it's a pleasure to meet you." He said taking my hand a kissing it.

No one ever had done that before. It was so strange that this weird heat entered my face and I ran back to Mya.

"Mya my face is hot." I said gently tugging on her shirt.

"Sweetie that is called blushing and it is very natural."Mya said.

"How come I don't blush around Leno?" I asked.

"Well…you might not like him like that." Mya said.

"…" I stared at her but ran back to go talk to the new boy I just met.

He was…interesting. I found out that he does not eat regular food.

"So what do you eat?" I asked.

He looked at me quietly and with a simple answer said." I am not human Rima."

I stared at him like he had two heads.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" I said almost as a whispher.

He nodded. We were silent for a couple of minutes.

"Well I don't care we can still be best friends right?" I asked.

He looked at me sadly.

"No Rima we can't I might hurt you." He answered sadly.

I chuckled darkly. "You act as if I wasn't already hurt." I know I sounded bitter, but it was the truth.

"What?" He asked.

"I did not say anything." I said.

"Oh I thought you said something."

I turned towards one of the guards. I knew he was scared of me because he jumped. I felt bad for the guard he probably did not know what he got himself into when they signed him up. The faculty is good about doing that to people.

"Can you go get me something to drink?" I asked nicely.

He ran off and left towards the kitchen.

I came back towards Nagihiko with a smile.

"Hey what did you do to that guy he acted like he was scared of you." He asked quietly.

"I killed his friend last week." I said barely looking at the colored pictures that some younger kids drew.

"You killed him? Why?" He asked.

"You obviously don't realize this is the place where they put chemicals into kids and force them to fight."

"They put chemicals in you?" He asked.

I just nodded my head.

"Why?" He asked.

"To test to see if we are vampires or if we could become a promising one in the future. They don't care anymore what happens to us so they force us to fight and only the strongest are able to survive. Often times we have to fight the guards. It just so happened to be my turn last week, so I had to kill his friend. The kids who lose get punished, and we never see them ever again. There is a rumor that they go and put the kids into a furnace and burn them, but you know how crazy we are with our imagination. Of course it's just a rumor though." I mumbled under my breath looking at the security camera.

I slowed my breathing and he watched as I slowly made circles on the table. The camera began to smoke then the red light shut off.

He smiled his pearly sharp teeth at me.

"You know what I think we will be the best of friends." He smirked and grabbed my hand and one of the other cameras in the room bust.

I smiled at him and from that day on we saw each other every day.

I stopped my little train of thought when someone coughed

"Rima you said you needed an '_old book_' from me." He asked.

"I do need a book then I need my memories back…all of my memories including the ones about controlling my powers. The book I need is a book about the blood moon." I said grabbing my files.

He nodded, but this time he did not go to his many scattered bookcases, he went straight towards the back. I could actually feel something was wrong now because today was way too simple.

Something was about to happen and it was nothing good at all. I started looking through the rest of my files and I learned enough to know that this was not going to be easy trying to fight Nivari not one bit.

**Jamie: I wonder if this explained everything.**

**Rima: Well if it didn't they could always ask you later.**

**Nagihiko: I can't wait til the next chapter to see Rima get her powers**

**Jamie: Yeah I would have added it hear but I realized the chapter was getting to be to long but this is to make up for having you guys wait so long.**

**Rima: -_- then she will go back to the hole called life**

**Nagihiko: I have to agree with Rima even though her explaination was kind of blunt**

**Jamie: HEYY!**

**Rima and Nagihiko: WELL R&R AND IF YOU DO YOU MIGHT JUST SAVE US FROM JAMIE**

**AN: I also kind of realized that this story might end up going into M for violence later. **


End file.
